Over the Hill and Through the Woods
by SupremeMotherHen
Summary: Maya and Emily take a little trip.


"Emily, you know I love you but this is too far." Maya's breathing was labored, her body ached and sweat was pouring out of her faster than she could wipe it away.

"Relax, Maya, just another few minutes and we're there." Emily was a few feet ahead. There was a light, barely there sheen of sweat on her skin. She hid her face and did her best to suppress the chuckle she felt bubbling to the surface. For all of Maya's many talents, physical activity sure wasn't one of them. Maya looked as if she had just run a marathon rather than scaling the small hill that they were on.

"I don't even know where there is? Can't you just carry me?"

"No."

"I have a crisp dollar bill in my wallet." Maya was desperate, they both knew it.

"No!" Emily fired back, a little offended at the low offer.

"If you loved me, you would carry me." Maya grumbled under her breath but Emily heard it.

"A little more effort and a little less emotional manipulation please."

"Hey! I'll have you know that we have the healthiest relationship of all of your friends. Which isn't saying much, to be fair." Emily scowled. "Truth hurts." She added, unapologetic as ever.

Once she caught up to Emily, Maya wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and lay her head to rest against her shoulder. "You know I was just kidding, right?" Her voice was muffled against Emily's shoulder. "I know you love me."

"Hey." Emily ran her hands, soothingly across Maya's back. "I was kidding too. We do have a rather healthy relationship." She kissed the top of Maya's head and pulled her into a tight hug. "Our relationship is so healthy, I bet it can out run you."

"Hey!" Maya pulled away and gave Emily's side a small pinch. Then she stood on the tips of her toes and gave the girl a peck on the lips and pulled her back in to the tight hug.

"Now that our spontaneous intense moment is over, can we continue?"

"Alright, but if I die of exhaustion, I'm not talking to you for a week."

The two walked for another five minutes. The top of the hill was dense with large trees and uneven terrain. They stepped over rotted logs, dodged poison ivy bushes and the occasional woodland creature. Maya only complained twice when the rabbit jumped out at them and when a squirrel sped past her leg.

"It's just a squirrel, Maya." She reached out and pulled her girlfriend to her side.

"A demon squirrel that's out to get me."

"I promise you that there are no tiny mammals conspiring against you."

"Amphibians?"

Afraid her girlfriend was actually serious, Emily walked ahead to the clearing with Maya following close behind. The hill overlooked a large wooded area that lead into a large pond. Beyond that was rows of houses that were indistinguishable at that distance. The sun was low in the sky, casting oranges, purples and blues onto the still surface of the pond.

Maya had fixed her mouth to complain about Emily leaving her behind, when she looked out to the view. Her words died on her lips. She barely felt Emily's arms wrap around her from behind. They stood still for a while, taking in their surroundings.

Maya was the first to break their silence. "This is beautiful." She laced their fingers together and leaned further into the embrace. Emily responded by nuzzling her temple and tightening her hold.

"Still wasn't worth the trek." Maya was only half joking.

Emily loosened her hold enough for her to spin Maya around in her arms. "It was a ten minute walk."

"Up a mountain." She replied stubbornly.

"It's barely a hill and a few trees."

"Well you're lucky I love you." Maya spun herself back around to the breathtaking view. "I don't climb mountains for just anyone."

It wasn't the first time the two shared their "I love you's" but it never seemed to get old. Emily's heart fluttered every time and Maya blushed about as much as her skin tone would allow. They huddled together once again, body's touching in every possible place.

"I am lucky." Emily whispered that part directly into Maya's ear.

"Me too."


End file.
